


[art] 50 Shades of Ray (TM)

by SparklesMagicLightLove



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Digital Art, Episode: s06e14 Happy Ending, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesMagicLightLove/pseuds/SparklesMagicLightLove
Summary: Filling that reception shaped hole.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Comments: 20
Kudos: 101





	[art] 50 Shades of Ray (TM)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Rosebuddies for cheerleading and to [yourbuttervoicedbeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau)  
> for Ray’s business name

[ALT TEXT: A series of four black and white photographs from David and Patrick’s wedding reception, photographed by Ray Butani. The first depicts Moira, Johnny, Marcy, and Clint in a crowd of people as they hold glasses of zhampagne. The second depicts David and Patrick having their first dance. The third depicts Alexis and Stevie kissing, a bottle of wine beside them. The fourth is a selfie, camera held by Ray, with Ronnie and Twyla beside him. All have various wedding decorations including flowers and string lights.]

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](https://sparklesmagiclightlove.tumblr.com/post/620720333511639040/filling-that-reception-shaped-hole-thanks-to-the)


End file.
